The present invention relates generally to web printing presses and more particularly to a web printing press with register control and a method for controlling print-to-cut and/or circumferential registration of a web.
A web printing press, for example a newspaper printing press, will print a continuous web of material in one or more print units. In a folder of the printing press, the web will be folded, if desired, and then cut, so that papers or signatures result.
Great Britain Patent Application No. 2 149 149 describes a web-fed offset printing machines in which each print unit is separately driven. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,601,506 and 6,644,184 purport to disclose web-fed offset printing machines in which each print unit is separately driven, and the cut and/or color register is controlled by presetting the rotary angle positions of the printing cylinders. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,546,859 and 5,415,092 describe devices for presetting cut-off register in a folder of a web-fed printing press.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0084765 discloses a device for positioning a cross cut relative to printed images using phase angle adjustments between a print unit and a cross-cutter, and also using a path length variation device, for example a web compensator. This patent application is hereby incorporated by reference herein, as are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,415,092, 5,546,859, 6,601,506 and 6,644,184.